


[Fanart] The Alpha and his Shadow

by LLAP115



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Animagus Harry Potter, Community: hd_remix, Cuteness overload, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Remix, Secret Animagus, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115
Summary: ~~ Illustrations for dracogotgame's storyThe Wolf Pack~~ [The summary is a direct quote from the fabulous fic.]“Think about it, Malfoy. Just think about the odds. Considering our history, what are the chances we’d bond as wolves? Tell me that’s not hilarious.”Draco shifted uncomfortably. “You’re not entirely unbearable as a wolf.”“Neither are you,” Potter grinned teasingly. “As a matter of fact, you’re quite adorable.”





	[Fanart] The Alpha and his Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wolf Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910437) by [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame). 



> Dear dracogotgame,  
> I actually missed the sign-up date for the HD Remix fest and complained about it on the Drarry discord ;-) And the Remix mods were so lovely to think of me when they needed a pinch hitter. Gosh, I'm soooo happy I got you as my giftee. I spent 10 days devouring your fics (not all of them yet, but a really big chunk). I had noticed your name in the comment sections of other Drarry fics I think - because the name is just perfect -- and just let me say: YOU ARE AN AMAAAZING WRITER!! Gaaah, I loved every fic I read and I had so many ideas! In the end I chose [The Wolf Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910437) because it was just so fluffy (and I love fluff) and I thought that drawing animals would give me the chance to draw more than a single illustration (as they are easier than humans :D). So anyway, I fell in love with your ideas in this story and Alpha and Shadow are so cute!! I hope you like what I came up with. I tried to do your lovely story justice.
> 
> And a few thank yous:  
> First of all, Snowgall, thank you so much for pairing me with dracogotgame and for letting me squeal at you for hours on end -- and spam you with my WIP pictures. Also, thank you for brainstorming the title with me. In the end I used a variation of our final candidate that is quite fitting, I think :)  
> And Sam! Thank you that I can always talk fests and ideas and plot with you - no matter what time of the day it is! I'm so looking forward to our collab ;-) Thank you for your cheerleading! It means so much to me!!!

> _Yip!_
> 
> Harry turned around with a growl, only to witness a small ball of fluff roll out of the bush and come to a halt inches from him. Harry eyed it warily. It looked like nothing he had seen before. He remained stock still, before making the decision to approach and sniff it cautiously. Just what sort of creature was this?
> 
> Suddenly, the ball uncurled itself. Harry staggered back in alarm. A furry face- not unlike his own - poked out and inquisitive, grey eyes regarded him with bright interest. Harry’s ears twitched involuntarily.
> 
> Well.
> 
> This was new.
> 
> \--------------
> 
> From: [The Wolf Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910437)  
>  By dracogotgame

***

## Alpha and Shadow meet.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/453052162302410752/hd_remix_pic1.png)

(Click on the picture above for full resolution.)

***

## Spring has arrived.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/453052199099039756/hd_remix_pic2.png)

(Click on the picture above for full resolution.)

***

## Shadow is an adult.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/453052208376709131/hd_remix_pic3.png)

(Click on the picture above for full resolution.)

***

## Fluff and confusion in the 8th year common room.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/453152049626873862/hd_remix_pic4.png)

(Click on the picture above for full resolution.)

***

Reference pictures for Picture #1:

[Jumping Grey Wolf](http://wolvesofthebeyond.wikia.com/wiki/File:Profile_of_jumping_grey_wolf.jpg)

[Wolf and Pup](http://www.firstpeople.us/pictures/wolves/1024x768/JLM-wolf_and_pup-\(1024x768\).jpg)

[Young Grey Wolf Pup](https://thumb1.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/828487/394306963/stock-photo-young-grey-wolf-pup-climbing-into-a-hollowed-log-then-looking-over-its-shoulder-square-image-394306963.jpg)

***

Reference picture for Picture #2:

[Wolf and Pup](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-jxW3M1R4oBI/VQnk6lBxwhI/AAAAAAAAymk/e2QPillh9_k/s1600/WOV_09_KH0014_01_P.JPG)

***

Reference picture for Picture #3:

[Mother and Son Wolf](https://www.dreamstime.com/stock-photos-mother-son-wolf-image25399773)

***

Reference pictures for Picture #4:

[Merthur Photo Manip](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f0/cd/c8/f0cdc8a6295ebfb925d6797e8728edb4.png)

[Teenage Girl](https://previews.123rf.com/images/halfpoint/halfpoint1602/halfpoint160200499/52162875-standing-teenage-girl-in-jeans-and-tight-singlet-arms-crossed-young-woman-isolated-on-white-backgrou.jpg)

[Teenage Boy](https://image1.masterfile.com/getImage/641-02190219em-teenage-boy-1617-smiling-portrait.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated ❤ Thank you! You can also find me and these pictures on Tumblr: [LLAP115](http://llap115.tumblr.com/) ~~ I would love to hear from you :)
> 
> Oh and please, check out the original story [The Wolf Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910437) by dracogotgame.
> 
> Two more things: 
> 
> If you like to join us on our Drarry Discord and are 18+, here's the [link](https://discord.gg/MbjGhdy). See you there :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> This art is also on tumblr! Help support the fest by liking and reblogging :)
> 
>   * [Intro post with all the art](https://llap115.tumblr.com/post/174723173736/hd-remix-2018-the-alpha-and-his-shadow-think)
>   * [#2 Wolves in color - Spring has arrived](https://llap115.tumblr.com/post/174734137071/hd-remix-2018-the-alpha-and-his-shadow-picture)
>   * [#3 Wolves in color - Shadow is an adult](https://llap115.tumblr.com/post/174733820086/hd-remix-2018-the-alpha-and-his-shadow-picture)
>   * [#4 Confusion and Fluff in the 8th Year Common Room](https://llap115.tumblr.com/post/174734310056/confusion-and-fluff-in-the-8th-year-common-room)
> 



End file.
